lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Nuggers
This is originally from /x/ You sit at the restaurant with your young son, he says he is hungry. You agree to get him dinner. You open up to the kids menu, your child is far to young for adult food. Chicken nugger stares at you from the page. You don’t understand. Your palms get sweaty and your son complains. He says he is hungry. Your mind strains, searching for an answer in a world of sweer potato and French fried. You try to order the chicken nugger, but you cannot. The words cannot escape your lips. Your son is hungry, he complains. The waitress stares at you, her head a spinning chicken nugger, her arms swinging French fried. Your son cries the tears of a chicken nugger-less child. In your mind you scream. It is raining sweer potato now, you have French fried engraved on your left temple and you do not understand. Your son weeps in the corner, he is starving. Starving for the chicken nugger. You watch as your son scarfs down nugger after nugger. He is satisfied. He loves the chicken nugger. You wonder if you could ever attain that kind of happiness in your own life. You quietly pay your bill and enter the street. Your son asks if you can buy him an ice cream. You enter Mrs. Moo’s on Jefferson street hoping to order a rocky road. You look at the menu on the wall. Chicken Nugger …. $3.50 Chicken Nugger …. $4.75 Chicken Nugger …. $2.11 Chicken Nugger …. $6.65 It goes on and on. You are confused. Your son asks again for the chicken nugger. He is full but wants chicken nugger for dessert. You ask the woman at the counter for a scoop of rocky road. She doesn’t know how to respond. You get desperate, you ask for vanilla. Her eyes widen. She motions her way toward the telephone. You ask again, “a scoop of vanilla?” She picks up the phone and begins dialing. Your son again asks for chicken nugger. You want to run, you want to scream, you look at your palms and the lines have begun to form chicken nugglets. The phone the woman is dialing starts sweating chicken grease, her eyes close and she is ashamed, ashamed that she her customer has caused such a problem. You want to run but your son is screaming for the chicken nugger. You sir have just gotten yourself into a reality war, are you ready? The waitress makes her call and collapses into chicken nuggers, grease rolling from where her body had stood. You look up to the menu on the wall, but the words have tumbled off the paper and have conjeeled as mustard on the floor. You turn to your son, his eyes flaming mirrors of your own reality. The rain has turned to hail, currents of sweer potato break the glass windows in the shop and sirens yell in the distance. You try to cover your eyes, but your hands are no longer yours, they drip grease and melt into a familiar form. Your hands are chicken nuggers. You scream. Your screams fail to reach the greasy ears of the police men as they stuff their faces with French fried while trying to dodge the downpour of sweer potato. Your son now lays at the bottom of a pool of grease, chicken nuggers in his hands he is drowning in the delicacy he had been lusting for. A sweer potato hits an officer and he falls down face first into the grease, becoming chicken nuggers. You try to scream, but all you can taste is chicken nugger in your throat. You stick out your tongue only to find it has become chicken nugger. A sweer potato hits you on the head and you fall to the floor, unable to move your greasy body. Thunder rumbles and the sweer potato downpour intensifies. French fried began to fall from the sky, covering the landscape in grease. Your son is dead. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:EVIL FOOD Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:PotM